


Liechtenstein takes a Bullet for Kindness

by TheLunarWriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Cooking, Drinking & Talking, Europe, Europe Meeting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Implied/Referenced Relationships, Liech is too kind, Light-Hearted, Sweet, Wholesome, World Meeting (Hetalia), idk what other tags to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarWriter/pseuds/TheLunarWriter
Summary: Liechtenstein is too kind for her own good when she eats England's awful food to brighten his day, leading to a small but heartwarming adveture for her.
Relationships: Austria/Spain (Hetalia), England/Liechtenstein (Hetalia), England/Portugal (Hetalia), Hungary/Poland (Hetalia), Liechtenstein & Switzerland (Hetalia), Liechtenstein/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Liechtenstein takes a Bullet for Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Just felt like writing something simple and easy, I'll go into more detail about the "behind the scenes" so to say for what's going on with me  
> Also, all ships are up in the air, so you can decide who's relationship is like what if you wish to^^  
> And quick name list!  
> Liechtenstein/Erika Vogel  
> Prussia/Gilbert Beilschit  
> Switerland/Basch Zwingli, France/François Bonnefoy  
> Hungary/Elizabeta Hedervary  
> Austria/Roderich Edelstein  
> Portugal/Afonso Da Silva

"Non! I am not eating that, that toxine!" Erika watched François cry with a mix of horror and disgust, both very clearly genuine. What he was so disgusted by were muffins that Arthur had attempted to cook for the Europeam meeting at the suggestion of Afonso. Which now were bring shared as the meeting drew to a close. It was safe to say, with his reputation amd how they looked, they would not be pleasant to eat. "Oh come on! It's not that bad!" Arthur snapped back, starting to get frustrated so many nations refused to even try his food, not to mention the flavorful rainbow of comments his food. None of them all too kind. "Non! That is final!" Francis said one last time, his face and posture showing he would not budge on it. 

"Fine then!" Arthur shouted back before going to sit down, bitterly mumbling to himself. Erika couldn't help but feel bad, sure his cooking was awful, but that didn't mean everyone needed to be so harsh about it. "Erika, no" Basch said to her as he looked at her, instantly grabbing her attention. "I know you want to go help, but it's best to just leave him alone" He further added on with a stern but still caring voice "He'll be fine, this isn't the first time this has happened and it won't be the last". Erika was silent and sank a little, knowing he did have a good point. This has been going on for decades, centuries even, and had no reason to change anytime soon. So why get involved? She thought about it some more, looking between Arthur and Basch. She finally took in a deep breath before exhaling. "I suppose so, but still, it is the right thing to do" She firmly said, and before Basch could offer some sort of rebuttal, she was already walking over to him. 

"Mr.England?" She said softly and warmly, not wanting to startle him. "O-Oh, hello Liechtenstein..." He sputtered out in surprise, quickly trying to recompose himself as if he wasn't just sulking to himself. She felt a bolt of sympathy run through her at his tone. "How are you?" She asked him gently with a warm smile, trying to appear friendly. "I'm fine... you?" He replied back with a somewhat deflated voice. "That is good" She replied, even if she didn't really believe him. "Would you mind if I had a few of your muffins?" She asked him sweetly, surprise instantly filling his face.  
"You want some of my baking?" He asked with disbelief, as if he couldn't really believe what she had asked. "Ja" She said with a simple nod, watching surprised joy fill his face. "Of course!" He excitedly let out, moving the plate over to her. 

She internally grimaced, they already seemed far too dry and maybe even a little burned. But she refused to show it or turn back now, grabbing one of the muffins. She paused for the slightest moment to catch one more breath before biting in, Arthur clearly full of anticipation. 'It's like chalk...' She thought to herself as she bit in, or rather attempted to bite in as it was brittle. She bit down harder until some peices cracked off, falling into her mouth. She held her face, something she luckily was good at given her experience with diplomacy, to avoid showing how bad this felt and tasted. It felt dry in her mouth, sucking up all of the moisture yet still remaining brittle and dry. 'I've had moldy potatoes that tasted better than this...' she grimly thought to herself, suddenly now wishing she could eat one of those rather than the muffin. 

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked her with some concsrn, snapping her out of her mind "Your eyes are getting watery...". She immediately panicked, she couldn't tell him the truth! "Ja ja, it's just good-" she felt and heard something break, gott she hoped that wasn't one of her teeth "-that I can't help it!" She attempted to play it off. To any of the other nations looking at her with a mix of shock, worry and uneasy humor, it was quite clear she was lying. But, perhaps due to not having heard kind words about his cooking in so long, Arthur seemed ecstatic. "That's wonderful!" He happily cried, very clearly overjoyed to finally hear something positive about his baking. Erika was happy to see him so joyful, even if she had to hold her face and gag reflex from showing how awful the food really was. 

Finally she finished swallowing the muffin, wiping her watery eyes. "Thank you for the treat, it was wonderful" She said kindly, her voice somewhat forced. "Your welcome Liechtenstein!" He happily replied, an almost innocent joy around and in him. She smiled softly before giving him a nod and going back to her seat. "Erika, are you alright?" Basch asked with clear concern, looking at her as he sat down. "I am fine, really" She replied to him, trying to play off his concern for her. He didn't seem to believe her but before he could push her on it with his somewhat overprotective nature, she quickly added onto her comment. "Besides, you promised me that you would go show Michelle how you make your chocolate and why it is better than Anri's, right?" She said in mixture of cheeky teasing, playful reminder and a subtle diversion, her tone somehow conveying all three at once. "...ja" Basch mumbled out quietly with surprise and a very large blush, seeming to think about what might happen later today and tomorrow. She smiled softly, partly from her tongue-and-cheek diversion going so smoothly and partly from a level of endearing at how soft he really could be at times.

Finally, an exhausted Roderich began to finish off the meeting with all the usual formalities one would expect of him. She didn't listen to him, trying to get the bad taste out her mouth and the pain out of her jaw while also not showing how bad it tasted and felt. That would shatter England's happiness after all, and it would have made the whole thing pointless. "Erika, the meeting is over" Basch said to her with a snap of his fingers, bringing her back to reality. "Oh, sorry" She softly replied back to Basch with a slightly awkward smile and quick nod.

Erika got up as fast as she possibly could without drawing suspicion to herself, quickly moving for the exit. "Are you okay Lily?" Elizabeta, a close friend of hers and the person who she could most call a mother, asked with some worry as she linked up with her. "Ja, I am fine, my jaw hurts somewhat is all" She informed her, giving it a good rub in an attempt to sooth the soreness in it. Elizabeta was about to further ask her about it when Feliks called her over, waiting for her to get over to him so they could go. "I'm so sorry Lily, I have to go!" She quickly said before turning on her heel, Erika just giving her a nod of approval. She hoped they had a good time with whatever they did, they had always been close after all. 

She took one final look around the meeting, just in case someone else tried talking to her. Roderich seemed busy with Antonio, the two talking as they began to leave together. It could at times seem odd they were so close, but they seemed to work surprisingly well together. She could still recall in her younger years long ago that they seemed on good terms even then. She looked around a bit more, giving her jaw a particularly strong rub as the soreful pain came back. Michelle had gone over to Basch, seeming to overflow with conversation while Basch was much more quiet, but she could tell he didn't mind it. She was happy Basch was starting to open up and make more friends, even if she had a hand in pushing it along. Arthur still seemed happy, talking to Afonso far more than he usually did. Afonso himself looked pleasantly surprised at his joy, shooting Erika a warm thankful smile-

"Lily!" Gilbert called out from behind her, making her jump in surprise. "Gilbert! Where did you come from? You scared me!" Erika got out in reply, quickly trying to together herself from the accidental startle. "I just walked over here, though are you alright?" Gilbert replied with a hint of cheekiness before noticing that Erika was still rubbing her jaw. "Oh, and ja I am fine, just sore is all" She replied to him, not wanting others to freet over her, she may be small but she could hold her own. He didn't seem convinced before getting an idea, "Hey what if we went to the bar real quick? I'm sure a drink could help with the pain". "That sounds good" She replied with a soft smile, linking with him and walking out of the meeting. 

After a short walk to a local bar, the two sat down at a booth and ordered their drinks. Gilbert got a classic German beer while Erika decided to just go with a glass of strong wine. "You really are too kind for your own good" Gilbert commented after a drink, saying it like it was just an observation rather then any judgment of sort. Erika sighed, taking a fair swing of her wine. "Ja I know, I just could not do nothing, you know?" She replied to him, knowing she could be too kind for her own good at times, particularly as of late with the historic era of peace everyone was in. "Yeah, though I suppose that isn't a totally bad thing, I mean you are always willing to give others help or the benefit of the doubt" he said back thoughtfully, showing the more philosophical and thinking side of himself he often kept hidden. "I guess so" She replied back softly, a gentle smile gracing her lips. 

Suddenly Gilbert's phone rang, earning a shallow groan from him before he pulled it out. "Hallo?" He said, not even bothering to check the caller, before looking surprised. "Eyebrows? What do you want?" He asked him with some surprise he was calked, Erika watching and wondering what they were talking about. "Uhm, Lily? Eyebrows wants to talk to you" Gilbert said, handing her the phone over his shoulder. "Hello?" She asked with some surprise, wondering why Arthur had wanted her. 

"Liechtenstein! How are you?" Arthur askes her cheerfully, surprising Erika given he rarely was like this. "I am well, what are you so excited about Mr.England?" She replied and inquired him, her tone polite with a lacing of surprise and curiosity. "That's good!" He happily and a bit quickly said, "Since you liked my baking, I was wondering if you'd like to have some more? I could mame more with Portugal for tomorrow!". Erika cringed a bit, not wanting to go at it again. But she recalled how happy Arthur seemed because of it, and Afonso seemed to be grateful for her actions. She took in a deep sigh before replying. "Ja, that sounds good" She replied softly and kindly, getting jubilant thanks from England before they ended the call. 

She took in a deep breath and sigh, slumping in her seat. "I am too nice..." She groaned before taking a drink of her wine. "You are, but it isn't a totally bad thing" Gilbert said gently with a small laugh. "I suppose so... thank you..." She replied meekly before gaining a gentle smile. "No problem Lily" Gilbert softly replied with his own warm smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so: 
> 
> "Am I dead?"  
> Luckily (or unluckily) I am not, though i will say life has been very taxing as of late  
> Which leads into...
> 
> "What's going on with Seven Days to the River Rhine?"  
> To the few who care, I do still plan on doing it and other deeper fics, though it will be slow as life and particularly school has eaten up my time and grinded up a lot of my energy 
> 
> "Will you keep making fics like these?"  
> Most likely I will, as I do enjoy writing these simploer and shorter fics so i may post shorter ones like these as filler for big projects like SDttRR and others
> 
> And since i know some of you may ask, "Do you accept requests?"  
> Yes, i am open to any ideas you may have, though that doesn't mean it'll be written soon or at all, but still, feel free to drop them below
> 
> I wish you all the best there is in the world and thank you for taking time to read, it really does warm my heart, and I hope to see all of you again soon


End file.
